masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tempest
The Andromeda Initiative Survey Ship Tempest is a scout ship used by the Pathfinder team to explore various worlds across the Heleus Cluster in the hope of finding suitable homes for Milky Way colonists in the Andromeda galaxy. Between missions, Tempest is the Pathfinder team's home, and everything in it is state of the art. The Tempest was originally one of several purpose-built ships for each Ark's Pathfinder team. Kallo Jath was part of the team that designed and tested the Tempest and its prototype. When the Nexus struck the Scourge after arriving in the Heleus Cluster, the other Pathfinder ships were destroyed, making the Tempest one of a kind. Before the arrival of Ark Hyperion, Nexus leadership had planned to dismantle the Tempest for its parts, but Vetra Nyx protected the ship. Internal Layout Research Room Practical applications of intel and samples gathered like upgrading weapons, armor, and the Nomad ND1 are done in the research room, supported by discoveries from the ship's tech and bio labs. It is situated at the ship's approximate center, between engineering at the aft and the tech and bio labs at the fore. Tech Lab Technological items are sequestered and studied at the tech lab. It is located just opposite the bio lab in the fore section of the ship. Bio Lab The bio lab has containment and analysis facilities for biological samples like plants. It is located just opposite the tech lab in the fore section of the ship. Meeting Room The meeting room, situated toward the upper aft section of the Tempest, is a place to gather the crew or hold video conferences with the Nexus. Engineering Below the meeting room is the engineering room, housing the starship's drive core. Armory Also below the meeting room is the Pathfinder team's armory, where weapons are stored while off-mission. Med Bay Another facility below the meeting room, the med bay has beds armed with a variety of medical equipment to diagnose and treat potential injuries. Cargo Bay The cargo bay houses the Nomad scout rover. It opens up the underbelly of the Tempest to deploy the vehicle or the ground team itself on a ramp. Crew Quarters The crew are housed in wall-set two-man bunks in an area with ample space and greenery. Galley The galley functions as the ship's kitchen and dining facility. An L-shaped seater with a table opposite the cooking area plus a couple of swivel chairs forms the room's structural arrangement. Pathfinder's Cabin The Pathfinder's cabin is generally off-limits to the crew unless invited inside. It is the exclusive abode of the ship's commander. Amenities present include a sitting room, a window to (or a projection of) space taking up an entire side, and far larger living quarters compared to the crew's. Bridge This is where the ship's pilot steers the ship and where the Pathfinder operates the nav system, synced specifically to them. The foremost section of the ship, the bridge also has a wide viewing area displaying the universe ahead. Technology The Tempest is designed to be small, stealthy and fast, trading off heavy armor and a main gun to excel in these. It is capable of covering 13 lightyears per day in FTL. The Tempest's size allows it to land on planets with little trouble, much like the SSV Normandy and unlike the larger Normandy SR-2. Four main thrusters provide its propulsion and it has four additional downward thrusters to stabilize its descent: two below the canard and two below the main wings. It is equipped with an array of scanners for determining groundside conditions before landing. Crew *Pathfinder Ryder - Current Pathfinder/Squad Leader *Cora Harper - Squad Member/Second in command *Kallo Jath - Pilot *Dr. Lexi T'Perro - Medical Officer *Dr. Suvi Anwar - Science Officer *Gil Brodie - Chief Engineer *Nakmor Drack - Squad Member *Vetra Nyx - Squad Member *Peebee - Squad Member *Liam Kosta - Squad Member *Jaal Ama Darav - Squad Member References *Andromeda Initiative Briefing 3: Tempest and Nomad de:Tempest fr:Tempête ru:Буря zh:暴風雪號 pl:Tempest Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Starships Category:Tempest